Dance the Night Away
by acaudill0068
Summary: Little!Puck and Little!Rachel one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Little!Puck and Little!Rachel one-shot.

* * *

><p>He stood with his back against the wall, watching as everyone else danced with their moms and dads; watched as everyone else laughed and had a good time while he was slowly wishing he could just disappear. He hated everyone in this room. He hated the dad's for sticking around for their kids when his had just walked out without a second thought. He hated the moms for making time to come to this stupid dance when his was working double shifts because it was the only way for her to support him and his sister. He hated his fellow classmates for coming to this dance to rub it in his face that once again, he was alone.<p>

But most of all he hated the small, brunette girl in the annoyingly pink dress on the other side of the room dancing with not one, but two fathers. Rachel Berry had two dads and he didn't even get to have one. How twisted was that? He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared holes into the girls head as she let her dad, the taller one, turn her in circles around the room. It wasn't fair. Why did she get to be so happy?

He hadn't even wanted to come to this dance but his mom thought it would be a great experience for him to go to his first school dance. He tried to explain to her that no nine year old boy even wanted to go to some stupid dance but she forced him into a pair of slacks and a nice dress shirt when Mrs. Hudson offered to take him. Finn was his boy, his best friend since preschool, and Puck knew that Finn didn't have a dad but he did have a mom. A mom who was dancing with Finn right in front of Puck. A mom, although single and working two jobs, somehow always made time to come to these types of things with Finn.

Puck slumped against the wall further as his eyes scanned the room. Santana, a pretty Hispanic girl, was dancing in a yellow dress with her dad, who she always liked to point out was a doctor. Then there was Brittany, a girl who wasn't very bright, but had a huge smile as her face as both her mom and her dad twirled her around the dance floor. Quinn, a pretty blonde girl who Puck had a crush on but was kinda-sorta Finn's girlfriend, was dancing around with her dad too.

He found Artie, a dorky looking kid, dancing with his mom and little sister in the middle of the room. Tina, an odd girl that was kind of quiet, was doing the bunny hop with her dad who was just as weird. Mike, a great dancer and another close friend of Puck's, was trying to show his parents how to do the robot and some other cool dance moves. Mercedes, a loud diva, was dancing with her dad right next to Tina. Matt, a friend of Mike's but was pretty quiet so Puck never really hung out with him, was leading his mother around the room in beat with a slow song. Heck, even the girly kid, Kurt, was dancing with his dad.

His eyes always drifted back to Rachel though. Now she was dancing with her other dad, the shorter one with the glasses, and Puck frowned. His glare faltered when the song ended and Rachel looked up to catch him staring at her. He looked away quickly but not before she could smile and wave at him.

He tried not to notice how she walked over to her dads, said something and then pointed at him but when all three of them started to make their way towards him he couldn't help but follow them with his eyes.

Rachel stopped right in front of him, this huge smile taking up most of her face, and she smoothed down her pink dress.

"Noah." She acknowledged him. "These are my dads."

"Hello." Puck mumbled, standing up straighter and looked up at the men.

"Why are you standing over here all by yourself?" Rachel asked, her hand resting on her hip and she wrinkled her brow, searching his face for an answer.

He shrugged and then looked around. "My mom's working and my dad's…" He trailed off, refusing to look at her face as the embarrassment stained his cheek red.

"Oh…" Rachel pursed her lips and then looked up at her dads'. "Well, you can dance with us." She offered and his eyes snapped over to her.

"No, I can't." He shook his head.

"Sure you can, silly." She smiled. "I have two dads. I can't dance with them both at the same time; we'd look weird in a big triangle like that." She shook her head. "Besides, I can't have any fun dancing out there if I know you're over here all by yourself with no one to dance with."

"I'm fine." He assured her but she wasn't having any of that.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed his hand and before he could protest she was pulling him out onto the dance floor as another song started. "You can dance with Dad." She pointed to the short man behind her and then leaned towards Puck. "Just be careful because sometimes he'll step on your toes." She whispered before pulling away.

Puck looked from her to her dad nervously. The man held his hand out and Puck took it reluctantly. Rachel nodded at him, urging him on, and he finally relaxed when she turned to start dancing with her other dad.

Soon Puck actually found himself enjoying himself. Rachel's dads kept trying to get everyone to do the chicken dance and Rachel could just burst into a fit of giggles every time Puck tried to follow her dads' movements. Rachel would sometimes switch them up so that Puck was dancing with her Daddy and she was twirling around with her Dad. Sometime near the end though, her dads' got tired of dancing and went to sit down on the bleachers so Puck offered to dance with Rachel because she really didn't look like she was ready to stop dancing just yet.

The dance was over not long after and Puck didn't realize how much he was having until everyone started to leave. The Berry's offered him a ride home since they lived closer to his house than the Hudson's did and that's how he found himself buckled into Rachel Berry's backseat right next to the girl herself. The ride home was quiet, with just Rachel talking about how some of the other kids and even some of the parents really needed some dance lessons. Puck just sat there quietly, listening to her talk until they were pulling into his driveway.

His mother was waiting for him on the porch and he quickly leaned over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. "Thanks, Rachel." He told her before shoving the car door open and hopping out.

Rachel pushed herself across the seat and leaned out of the window. "Hey, Noah?" She called out to him and he walked back over to the window.

"Yea." He looked at her expectantly.

"Tonight was really fun." She told him and smiled shyly. "So anytime you want to borrow one of my dads to watch a sports game or to just hang out… I'd be happy to share."

Puck couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips at her words and he nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel nodded as well before leaning out of the window a little further to press a light kiss to his lips. She pulled away slowly and he just stared at her. "Goodnight, Noah."

He watched her car pull away before letting his mom's voice drag him inside the house. It wasn't until later, when he was about to fall asleep, that his head filled with images of a little brunette girl and he was starting to think that maybe he didn't hate her at all.


End file.
